Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Lorsque qu’il est partit, je n’ai pas compris, pas voulu comprendre et maintenant encore, je cherche des raisons. Ce n’était pas un véritable abandon, il n’avait pas le choix… Mais je l’ai vécu comme tel.


**Auteur** : Hathor

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Titre** : Pourquoi elle et pas moi…

**Genre** : Pas de spoiler! Pas très gai mais yaoï tout de même. Enfin plutôt shonen-aï.

**Couple** : No spoiler, je trouvais ça assez clair tout de même… surtout vu tous les clichés que j'y ai fourré

**Disclaimer** : J'ai eu droit a une période d'essai mais après avoir vu ce que j'en faisais, leur proprio me les a tous repris comme ça sans explication ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas, je m'occupais bien d'eux pourtant !

**Note**: Première fois que j'en fais une comme ça, écrite en cours d'anglais et d'allemand!

**Pourquoi elle et pas moi …**

Je me réveille.  
Tu n'es pas là.  
Le doute m'envahi,  
Es-tu seulement rentré hier soir.  
Je ne me rappelle plus.  
Tout est si flou...  
Tout me semble irréel...  
Lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Je descends à la cuisine.  
Tu n'y es pas…  
Tout me semble factice...  
Lorsque tu n'es pas là.  
Les regards comme les paroles de Quatre,  
La passivité surnaturelle de Trowa.  
Je cherche encore ton regard,  
Mais il n'est toujours pas là.  
Ce regard fier qui ne brillait que pour moi.

Et je ne réalise toujours pas,  
Je ne réalise pas pourquoi.  
Pourquoi...  
Pourquoi tu n'es plus là avec moi.  
Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné,  
Surtout pour elle...  
Dis moi ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?  
Est-elle plus facile à vivre ?  
Si l'on peut vivre avec elle…  
T'as-t-elle procuré plus de bonheur éphémère que je ne te donnerai jamais ?  
Mais était-on heureux après...  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Est-elle plus attirante ?  
Que tu t'es jeté dans ses bras sans penser à moi.  
Moi qui t'aimais tant…  
Pourquoi as-t-elle jeté son dévolu sur toi ?  
Je t'aurai offert tous ce que tu voulais de moi.  
Elle ne t'a donné que l'éternité.  
Et moi éternellement je vivrai sans toi.  
Et moi...  
Moi qui t'aimais tant...  
Alors pourquoi elle et pas moi?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné,  
Suis-je condamné à rester seul ?  
Je ne sentirais donc plus ton regard...  
Ce regard aux reflets d'ébène.  
Ni tes mains d'albâtre parcourir ma peau.  
Le manque s'insinue en moi,  
Chaque geste m'est devenu un effort infini.  
Alors non,  
Je ne vivrai pas éternellement.  
Parce que vivre sans toi, c'est comme perdre la vie,  
Et que respirer devient trop difficile si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.  
Autant faire comme toi.  
Parce que tu ne l'as pas vraiment choisi,  
Moi je le fais et je viens te rejoindre.  
Elle me donnera l'éternité,  
Et nous aurons l'éternité pour toi et moi.

Pour nous.

**OWARI**

**Hathor **: Et voilà, maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur !  
**Duo **: Qui c'est qui parle ?  
**Hathor**: T'as pas deviné ?  
**Duo **: Bah non...  
**Hathor **: y'a un gros indice au début.  
**Duo **: J'ai rien vu...  
**Hathor **: Je t'aide, c'est le dernier à se lever.  
**Duo **: ... Hein ! Nooooooooon ! Encore moi... ¬.¬  
**Hathor** : Et si !  
**Wufei **: Pourquoi tu nous fais ça !  
**Hathor **: Je voulais vérifier si tu mourrais correctement ou non! Après essai, c'est sûr, tu meurt super bien! Peut-être pas aussi bien que Dudule mais bon, lui il est imbattable dans le genre! Je crois que Marsupi va pas être contente mais c'est quand même elle qui m'a assuré que tu mourrais super bien, enfin je crois...  
**Les trois pilotes encore vivants (pour l'instant) **: Ouf, pour une fois qu'on y échappe !  
**Hathor **: Oui, mais j'ai plein de truc en cours, encore un truc pour Wufei…  
**Wufei **: Argh  
**Hathor **: Ah non, deux pour Wu ! Un pour Quatre! Un pour Trowa! Un pour Duo et Heero! Un autre pour je ne sais pas encore qui mais ça vous plaira, surtout que ça m'est arrivé en vrai et je peux vous dire que ça m'a vraiment beaucoup plu...

'tites reviews, ça ne serait pas de refus, LoL

A+  
Hathor

(Edit) J'ai refait une mise en page un peu plus digne de ce nom... grâce à un site magique... voir ma bio


End file.
